Vampire goddess:The story of Ashlan Sutherlad
by crimsonqueenofgoddesses
Summary: I know the title sucks but I couldn't think of anything else. Just a story about a vamp-goddess who goes to forks. There will be pain, hilarious moments, moments that make you want to cry and those beautiful aw i can't believe he just said that moments


**A/N:I'm sorry for the wait. I've been very busy so here's a long detailed chapter for the wait I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson just Ashlan. Yes I changed her name.**

_Listening to: If I die you-The Band Perry_

It was the second week of May when I recieved the worst new of my life, my father, Hades, told me that I will be living in Forks, Washington. First of all I do not want to be in a place that rains all the time and on rare occassions is sunny, the other reason because I don't want to live in a town name after silverware, what they couldn't come up with any good town names. They only reason why I'm going to that hell hose is because my dad bribed me with a few cars and a nice some what big house, so of course when he said that my answer was a hell yes, he knows that I have the need for speed. To make it all worst I know no one there and I can't even bring my little/older brother Nico, with me. I tried guilt tripping my father, it didn't work, I put on puppy eyes, that didn't work either, I made myself into alittle girl and made myself cry, that almost worked until I cussed. So yeah, I go alone. I tried telling him something bad can happen to me but he shot that down right when it came out my mouth, tellling me that I'm a goddess which means I'm immortal that also means I don't die. He can't let me whine and complain in peace, he always have to shoot every thing I say down. So that being said, I'm not talking to him at all, you want to know why? He's forcing me to got to high school, that I be glad that I have a diploma and that I be the first god to have one, I think. I guess at the end of the day I still be going to boring old Forks, Washington, I'm going to complain to my father alot, like every day.

You probably never heard of me but the name is Ashlan Valentina Sutherland, half-goddess and half-vampire, which makes me the only vampire goddess, I guess, you never know with the gods. My father is Hades, Lord of the Underworld and god of death and wealth, who also haves his own cabin at Camp Half-blood now. The gods can be so paranoid, my dad only have one demigod kid and he's like a under cover teddy bear who dresses gothic. My mother is Victoria Sutherland, a vampire, if you didn't guess that alreay, I really don't have much to say about her besides that I see her once a year and I haven't seen her at all this year. I know you wondering how in the Hades brightest under pants did my parents hook up and how can my mom have a baby when she's a vampire. A little persuasion here, add in alot of wanting to make a super vampire, a little or alot of remedies and all that adds up to me being conceived and then a few months later me being born. Now you wondering why do I live with my dad and not my mom, well lets just say she grew fond of me and didn't want me in that crazy blood thirsty lifestyle so she gave me to my father. That's pretty much my weird life history that should totally be made into a movie, I wouldn't mind Mila Kunis or Hayden Panettiere play me as long as my love interest is played by Shia Labeof or Zac Efron. By the way my goddess name is actually Ashlan, I like it alot and my Roman name is Blair, only because it sounds creepy, I'm the goddess of jewels, death and vampire, sounds cheerful, note the sarcasm in my voice.

I walked down from my bedroom all the way down to the throne room to say good bye to my step mother Persephone, my dad and my aunt/grandmother Demeter. If she tells me to eat more cereal I think I might just explode. When I got down to the throne room all three of them was sitting in complete silence which only means they just finished arguing, probably about the same thing as usual. That's why Nico and I always go to Camp Half-blodd when they start arguing, it gets annoying real fast. Demeter and Persephone was just there to see me off then they being going back to Olympus.

"Father," I said, giving him a small smile. "Aunt Demter, Persephone."

Both of them smiled down and nodded ar me, my dad just had his usual mask on, "I guess you're leaving now."

"Yes, but I visit you on the weekends and the days I got off,"I sai, trying to make him feel better, I don't like my dad being alone in the Underworld by himself.

"No, that's okay, you may want to hand out with you new friends,"he sai, with a smirk on his face, oh he's so funny. Not

"I'm not going to to make any friends there so there's nothing to worry about," I said bitterly, slightly glaring at him.

"It's not going to work Ashlan,"he told me, glaring down at me. I hate it when he does that, he makes me feel like a little kid.

"Fine,"I growled out. "I'm leaving nodw." I hugged all three of them good bye and shadow traveled 'home.'

I didn't feel like shadow traveling to the front of the house because I didn't feel like walking threw it just yer, so I shadowed traveled to my bedroom that was on the main level. The ceiling was seventeen feet up from the ground with a gold chrystal chandlier, on the right wall was a built in amrable fireplace witha 52' plasma flat screen t.v. above it. The room was huge in itself, like a two bedroom apartment, the room was painted a mint green with a zebra print border and a white marable floor. A California king bed was on the left side of the room in the center, it was surrounded by four greek columns with a white sheer surtains with gold grecian detail. White silk sheets with white and gold pillow with a white plush sheep in the center, aww. Two doors leads to a covered portion of the front deck and another set of double doors leads to a covered portion of the rear patio. Another door with a gold door knob was the master bathroom. It had a dressing area with a natural light with a floor to ceiling mirror with a vench. A enormous walk-in closet that is stocked in clothing, shoes, bags and jewelry, a white chaste was in the middle of the room along with a 42' flat screen hung up on the wall. The bathroom also had two separated sinks, a large shower that you can also sit in, a soaking tub beneath a pair of windows, and a private toilet. Man I love being a goddess right now.

I walked back to my room and checked what time it was, 8:45 p.m., damn I need to get ready for bed, since I start schol in the next day. I really don't want to go, I hate being the new girl in school, it sucks bad, especially when I come late in the year. I have a very funny feeling about Forks High School and Forks it self and I don't know why. I hate that feeling, it makes me paranoid, oh well, it's probably nothing anyway.

The Next day

I heard my alarm go off that I set for five-thirty, I groaned and rolled to the edge of the bed, you can guess I fell off the bed, which promptly woke me up. I smacked my alarm off and walked slowly to the shower, I turned it on to steamy hot and walked to my closet. I picked out what I wanted to wear and layed them on the bench in the dressing room. I took my clothes off and put them in the hamper and made my way back into the shower and man was that water hot.

It was 6:45 when I finished my shower and I was wide awake. I walked to the dressing room, dried off, lotion up, put on some deodorant and got dressed. I had on a pale pink shirt with tan cargo capris with draw strings, and pale pink ope toe pumps. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was horrified by how I look. I was beyond ghostly pale, black eyes and bright orange hair, I look like a maniac, lucky for me I'm a goddess and I can change my appearance. I changed my skin to a light bronze complextion, dark blue eyes and dark auburn wavy hair to the middle of my back. I smiled at my reflection and walked back to my closet grabbed a large pink Prada bag, medium size diamond hoop earrings, and a black Aeropostale jacket with fur in the hood. I rush down stairs into the kitchen grabbed me some ambrosia and nectar and placed them in my bag the rushed to the garage. I didn't have time to admire my cats, I just grabbed the keys that was closer to me and pressed the button to see what car it belongs to. It was a silver 2011 Chevrolet Camaro SS Coupe, awesome. I threw my bag and jacket on the passenger seat, I put on my seat belt, started the car and pulled out the garage them zoomed down the road doing 95 MPH.

I got to the school in what must be record time, six minutea, when I pulled in hardly nobody was there, maybe because I decided to come early to get my schedule that's it. I walked inside the main office and walked to the front desk. A large woman with shoulder length red hair who was wearing glasses sat behind the desk, the name plack read 'Mrs. Cope.'

"Can I help you dear?" She asked poiletly. _I wonder how she knows about small Forks, she looks like a city girl_, she thought. I can read mines.

"I'm the new student, Ashland Sutherland," I responded softly, smiling.

"Hold on just a second and I give you everything you need," she got up from her seat and walked to a filing cabinet. "Here's your school schedule and the map of the school." She then explained to me which classes was in which building I wrote down the numbers next to the class name.

I walked out the office, back into the parking lot, then made may way to the student parking lot. My nerves was getting to me, I was all fidgetie and biting my bottom lip, it's what I do when I'm nervous. Why me? Why couldn't I bring some one with me, like Annabeth, heck I wouldn't mind Clarisse. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, it was cold out, I grabbed my papers and purse. I opened the car door and stepped out, viewing the scene and looking for possible threats. My eyes landed on a small group, two girl and one boys, the boy and the girl was vempires, great just great and here I thought I'll be the only vamp here, just my luck. I know they are vampire because the look like my mom, pale and extremely good looking, I get my looks from my mom not that I'm bragging. The was around 6'2 in height, untidy bronze hair, a thin lanky build but muscular athe the same time. The vampire girl was about 4'10 in height, very short black spiky black hair, she's very tiny. The other girl was human, so she must know about them being a vampire, she looks to be 5'4 in height, long thick, straight dark brown hair, slender build but not muscular, very fair-skinned, she almost look like one of them.

Lucky for me they haven't notice me yet, I wonder if the can tell I'm a vampire, probably not though. I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear, waiting for the bell to ring which should be soon. I wonder what every body doing at camp, probably eating breakfast, some may still be sleep. I wish I was sleeping right now, I hardly got any sleep last night, worrying about school. I rolled my shoulders back and made my way to the main doors, half way there the belled ran, I cracked a smile at my timing.

Navigating them damn hall with a whole lof of people was hell, for one every one was walking slow like are you serious, then people was standing in the middle of the hall talking, I wanted to slap them. I'm going to tell you now I was comptaplating about committing murder, when I was walking the hall, a girl about 5'6 with very short whit-blond hair, said to her friend something I rather not repeat because I might just change my mind about killing her, stupid bitch.

I finally made it to homeroom, kind of pissed because I didn't run into the girl, I was planning on to scare her, but we can't have every thing we want in life now can we. I spotted a empty seant next to the girl I saw outside with the vampires. I sat down next to her and stared staight ahead, that girl really fucked up my dady. Our homeroom teacher walked in, he took a over the class and his eyes landed on me and he motioned me forward. I swear if he makes me introduce myself I'm going to make his life a living hell. To my relief he just looked over my papers and told me to go back to my seat.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan,"the vampire lover girl said to me quietly.

"Ashlan Sutherland," I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Where are you from?"She asked

"Los Angelas," I answered, which is ture, I couldn't say the underworld, could I.

"I was new here last year,"she told me. "You get use to it after a while."

"Meh, maybe," I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm use to the sun."

"Me too," she had a dreamy smile on her face. "I was from Phoneix."

"Sun is a girl oddest best friend," I asid.

"So true,"Bella gave me a smile smile. "You can sit with me, my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, and his sister, Alice, at lunch if you want."

"Thanks." Wow i got a friend already, I fell so special.

"No problem," she grew quiet when they was announcing what's going on this week.

I'm no going to get into detail about how school was, we was just preparing for upcoming tests, well they was I already took my 'tests' at my 'other school,' I'm so glad I don't have to do those tests. Lunch was just lunch, you know Edward was trying to read my mind, but it didn't work, it took all my will power no to smirk or cock a eyebrow at him. PLus the girl I don't like name is Laurn Mallory and I'm going to make her die a horrible death, she's so close to me killing her she just don't know it. I really need to work on my temper, I blame it all on my and I was outside, the school day just ended and she was waiting for Edward and I was just keeping her company until then.

"Lauren, and her friend, Jessica Stanely walked towards us with smiles on their faces, I so want to punch them. "I just want to let you know that you're really no that special and some one should knock you down a couple of begs." Lauren sneered, then she and Jessica left.

"Are you okay?"Bella asked, looking concernly at me.

"No, I think she might go missind today," I growled out. "All day I heard her talking about me, I think I might kill her."

"You go to jail for that,"Bella pointed out with a amused look. "Don't worry about Lauren she does that all the time.

I just nodded my head, I really nedd to calm down, agian I get that from my dad, maybe my mom. I looked over at the doors and saw Edward with his sister Alice walking out, I said good bye to Bella and I made my way to my car and drove reaslly fast home, I'm so fucking tired right now it doesn't make any since.

**A/N:How do you guys like the chapter, I hope I did well. The other chaptrs may not be this long. I think I'm just going to skip the month until the day of graduation since nothing probably won't happen. What do you think?**

_Listening to: Bad romance- Lady Gaga_


End file.
